Confidence Boost
by Mocha-Berrytan
Summary: Allegretto is feeling a little down, even though its vital that Team Spirits are high! Can the Composer Frederic Chopin cheer him up and give him a boost? Light Shounen-Ai, FredericxRetto


_The characters and concept of Eternal Sonata do not belong to me, I'm not really claiming that FredericxRetto is really canon, I just think it's cute. This is a short one-shot, don't expect more of this because it doesn't really have the premise to go anywhere. Anyway, marked Teen for light Shounen-Ai. _

_---_

Confidence Boost.

The knight sat on the edge of a cliff, his feet hanging off the edge, his hands grabbing at the soft and moist grass below. The city of Ritardando was off in the distance, and the boy was beginning to miss it. The sewer children, heck – even the bread lady had a place in his heart. They'd been on this stupid adventure for so long, they ever seemed to pause and take a real rest, Jazz just kept them moving. With a sigh Allegretto pulled his legs up from over the edge and instead tugged them closer to his chest, Beat had apparently become quite close to Salsa, and so with no one to talk to Retto was really beginning to feel…homesick.

"It's dangerous, sitting there."

The sudden voice from behind through the boy off balance and he nearly fell off the edge, but luckily the one who had warned him also caught his wrist, helping the knight back up. Allegretto looked up to his saviour and smiled, he had recognised the voice of the famous composer anyway, but his facial expression was so warm it made the knight smile in return. "Thanks for the warning, Frederic." Retto chuckled, getting back onto his feet and giving the composer a short hug of appreciation.

"What were you thinking about?"

Retto looked away as soon as he was asked, nervously grabbing his own arm. "I was thinking about…home." His voice had lost the previous playful tune, and this alone made Frederic step forward and shake his head – he disliked seeing others unhappy, not in a time like this, when team spirits needed to be high. "I'm sure your home is thinking about you too, Retto." Frederic smiled and walked to the edge, taking a seat much like Retto had done only moments before, his soft eyes gazing over Ritardando.

Another soft chuckle and Allegretto joined him, kicking his feet lightly at the air. "We will be able to stop Count Waltz, won't we, Frederic?" He turned his head and looked over the composers' smooth complexion, blushing slightly as he did so – he had never noticed how perfect the males face actually was. Frederic noticed Retto's gaze and glanced away, pausing before returning to the conversation. "Yes." He paused again, shuffling slightly closer to Retto with a chuckle, turning to face him.

"Yes, we will. If we stay as a team."

Retto couldn't get over this mans positive and collected attitude and he instantly felt better about the whole thing, his eyes returned to his hometown and he thought about everyone who was there – all the kids, all the adults. Families, friends. He'd make it better for them, he'd be a hero. His thoughts were sharply cut off when he felt Frederic's fingers lace themselves in his short, silver hair – silently musing with the locks, with that same pleasant smile on his face. Allegrettos blush deepened slightly, and a light cough escaped from his lips. The composer could sense the knight's unease and so his hand slowly slid back out and instead rose to remove his own hat, to stop the wind from blowing it off anyway.

"You worry too much, despite appearing so calm and happy in battle. Am I right, Retto?"

The silver haired knight nodded slowly, sighing as he did so. "You worry as well, don't you?" He questioned back, looking at Frederic with a feint smile. The composer nodded and leaned closer, so that Retto had no choice but to look into the fighters eyes. "I worry for all those who can use magic, especially. Polka, for instance. She is so happy, and yet we all know her fate." Frederic looked down and away shortly before reconnecting his gaze with Allegrettos.

"Yes, but she just wants to change the wo-"

The knight was cut off as he felt a pair of soft lips connect with his, in an instant he closed his eyes and leaned into the embrace – slightly confused about what was going on. After the sweet kiss Frederic chuckle, staying close to Retto. "You want to change the world as well, take a page out of her book, no one likes to see you sad Retto. Especially not me, nor Beat, nor Polka." Retto's blush reddened forever more and he sharply turned his head away, bringing a singly knee up to his chest.

"I don't like being sad, either."

With his reply Frederic chuckled, lifting and a hand to forced the knight to look at him. "Then don't." His reply was simply, but it had a knock on effect, and Retto soon pushed forward, wishing to claim the composer within another kiss, his arms also wrapping themselves around the talented mans neck.

"I won't be, not if you're here."


End file.
